Xavara
Xavara is an industrial nation and major military power in Terrestria. It's primarily divided among 5 different provinces that are often traveled between via a Chute system connecting them all, * Vo-koto * Beith * Visora * West De Cura * East De Cura They have strong ties with the underwater city of Mahri Nui and its protectors the "Toa Mahri", and as such the city is considered a part of the Beith Province, although the Toa Mahri are not considered Xavara's Toa Team. There are four Primary Sapient species that call this nation home, those being Kitsune, Matoran, Humans, and Lobes. While the Kitsune and humans, whom founded the country, primarily immigrated from Mo'Galile, the other two species immigrated from alien worlds via interplanetary rifts. Recently, a group of Transformers has taken residence in the country, however their influence is limited to a single city. History Founding The founding of the nation of Xavara happened a little over 500 years ago, a group of humans and Mo'galian Kitsune explorers were on the search for new land and resources. The first colony they founded, Maeratown, however was under very heavy stress from an occupying force, a being of shadow trying to invade and spread through out the rest of Terrestria. Luckily, two of the colonists, blessed by the powers of the Goddess Inari,and using transformation braces made by a, mysterious at the time, being named Artakha , stood up and fought back the shadows as a pair of legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Vulpes and Cure Rise. This mix of magic and technology would inspire generations to come. Today, two of the biggest cities, in the provinces of West and East De Cura, bear the names of these heroes. Matoran Immigration With unstable rift activity and a very open area in the sea, it was only a matter of time before more people came to claim land there. A group of Vo-matoran from Spherus Magna found themselves on the Xavarian coast, and at first thought they had arrived on a large island, and so named their settlement "Vo-koto", the matoran word for "Lightning Island". Eventually they were discovered by the other races, and integrated into the larger nation. However, their province retained the name "Vo-koto" in memory of their initial settling. Eventually what appeared to be an alternate universe version of the Matoran started to appear and integrate into the country as well. Later still, other Matoran and "Villager" locations started to appear on the continent, including Ta-Metru, which would later become the nations capital. Zoids A common trend over the years would be for the rifts to bring in Zoids from the distant planet of Zi, eventually they too would become integral parts of modern Xavara. Economy Xavara for the most part is a very self sufficient country, farms litter the province of Beith, both raising normal live stock, and proto-zoids. The Majority of the nations energy comes from Mana in the air, which with the help of the Vo-matoran's research, can be converted to various energy sources, primarily electricity or energon. However, Xavara does have quite a bit staked in other countries. Exports Xavara commonly exports "Enetron", a form of energy harvested from the space between the "Real" or analog world and several different digital worlds. Enetron is commonly coveted due to it's universal usage in almost any machinery with 0 by products. Other common Xavarian Exports are Protosteel, metal farmed and formed from Protodermis, and tamed and sometimes cloned Zoids for military use. It's thanks to exports like this, that Xavara can freely import various things they wouldn't normally have otherwise, the majority of it being either exotic foods, or entertainment. Military The Xavarian Military is primarily made up of various brave men and women of the 4 main species...sitting behind the front lines as they remote control Military grade "Vahki" enforcers, a type of robot originally made to police Metru Nui on the Matoran's home world, and while autopilot ones still police the streets in certain cities, they don't have the military grade weapons the remote controlled ones used in combat do. However, when the Vahki prove unable to do the job at hand, various pilots and their Zoid partners dive into combat. Rarely do we see the nation's official "Super heroes", the modern Pretty Cure and Toa, getting involved in Military affairs. Culture Religion The humans and kitsune of the country have a high regard for Inari and as such most partake in a version of the Shinto faith centered around the Goddess, making their day to day lives very similiar to the more "magitech" inclined Eastern Mo'galians. Meanwhile the Matoran pay tribute yearly to their "Great Spirit" Mata Nui, by wearing different masks and sometimes getting new augmentations, to represent the freedom and choice that Mata Nui's sacrifice gave them. Sport Usually only humans, Lobes, and kitsune form strong enough bonds with zoids so that they can successfully pilot them, why this is no one's quite sure. But Zoids and their pilots commonly take part in battles and tournament for sport. While they may get injured and need repair, actually ''killing ''a zoid in a battle of sport is intensely illegal. There are few sports to rival the popularity of Zoid battles, however, one all three of the races partake in, albeit it founded by matorans, is a Lacrosse like game called "Kohli" Other "sports" that are widely popular in Xavara include the card game "Duel Monsters", which can take both the form of a traditional trading card game, albeit with hardlight holograms, or a race based one known as a "Turbo Duel". There's also a form of popular metal top game, where the tops seem to even respond to the user's commands, known as Beyblades. These Beyblades are sometimes possessed by spirits, these spirits known as "Bit Beasts". "Heroes" Following the Matoran tradition, and the stories of the past, Xavarians have 2 sets of traditional heroes. The first set of heroes are the Toa, a group of elemental warriors dedicated to each of their regions that band together when threats arrive, the current team being made up of Toa of multiple worlds. The second set are the Xavarian Pretty Cure a pair of women, kitsune or human, that are blessed by Inari and use the transformation devices left behind by Cure Vulpes and Cure Rise. Queens Xavara, while primarily a democracy that relies on their parliament to make political decisions, still retains a tradition of a pair of Monarchs, based on corrupted legends of the two cure heroines at one time "Ruling" the nation. When either of the Queens' heirs deny the call to take up control of the kingdom, another Heir is elected. However given the longevity of kitsune, when one of them is in the position as Queen, they can choose at any point, after a 10 year term, to relinquish their royalty to an heir of their choice. Wild Life Within Xavara there are several forms of wild life, the most well known, perhaps, being zoids. However they are far from the only fauna within the country. Unique Xavarian Wild Life includes: * Rahi - Biomechanical Beasts of various sizes and shapes from the Matoran homeworld of Spherus Magna, notable species include The Skull Spiders and Kanohi Dragon * Magna Raptors - human sized feathered reptiles resembling oversized Velociraptors. These Raptors hunt in packs and are theorized to have originated from genetic tampering by the InGen corporation. * Drop Bears- Massive Carnivorous Koalas that live in the tree tops of Vo-koto. Crossing paths with a drop bear is certain doom for a tasty organic. While there are many unique and exotic forms of wild life simply among the Rahi and Zoids alone, there are still mundane forms of wild life such as owls, canines, and feral foxes. Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:Terrestria